Alternate Universe: Chapter 1
by Relena Tsukino
Summary: This isn't my first attempt at a fic, but I've retired my other ones cuz I didn't feel like finishing them... -_-* Although the title says it's AU, it's not. You'll find out later why I called it that. Plus, I introduce my own character.


Hey everyone! This is my very first attempt at a Gundam Wing fic, so be nice with your reviews! Anyways... on to disclaimers.  
I don't in any way own anyone in Gundam Wing except for my new character, but you'll find out who she is later. =)  
This starts right after episode one, before two, so Heero and Relena already know each other. As do the Gundam Pilots. The only thing is, well, you'll find out. Heero does do operation Meteor, but his (and the other Gundam's) alternate mission is to protect Relena from an assassin. This first part is really boring, but I have to put it in so you'll understand some things. Okay on with the story.  
  
Alternate Universe   
  
By: Kourin-Skya  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gundam pilots minus Heero sat at a round table, facing each other in a mobile suit hanger on Earth. Quatre spoke first.   
"I think we need to get going to the Cinq Kingdom now so that we can protect Relena if that assassin comes early. Heero's already there but we need to go and help him. If the gundam's fail, she's our only hope to true peace."   
"You're right," said Trowa. "We're not going to succeed at any mission sitting around and talking. All we have to do is go there and if we see anything suspicious, we act," They all agreed and headed for the Institution, Wufei the last to leave. He didn't really like the idea of protecting a woman. Sighing, he left with everyone else.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~The next day ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~  
"Welcome to the Cinq Kingdom. I see you already have your uniforms, let's get going then," Relena Darlian said as she led Wufei, Trowa, Quatre, and a hungry Duo into a huge classroom. She left the four there to introduce themselves.   
"Quatre Raberba Winner," said a cute loveable blonde with blue eyes.   
"Duo Maxwell," a brunette with cobalt blue eyes the same as the blonde's, but this one had a long braid going past his waist. All of the girls in the room made googly eyes at him, and at the next.  
"Call me Trowa Barton," said a guy with brown hair a little lighter than his companion's, his bangs covering half of his face when he turned his head.   
"The name's Wufei Chang," a raven-haired Chinese boy said.   
"Please take an empty seats you see boys," the teacher said. They all sat down and the class continued. Duo whispered something to Quatre who was behind him.  
"Hey, looks like we're not going to have trouble finding girlfriends here! They're staring at us Quatre, look!" Quatre turned to see all the girls in the class with hearts in their eyes, looking at the four pilots who were in the room. For some reason unknown, they had lost all interest in Heero.   
"Hmm. You're right. Don't tell then anything about you though. Our identities must be kept a secret," Quatre said in reply.  
  
"What a day...." Duo grumbled as he stepped into his dorm. "Girls following you everywhere, classes too hard, no money for lunch, itchy uniforms..." He sighed and looked out the window and saw what looked like a shooting star. But no, it couldn't be...could it? Shinigami ran to the windowsill to get a closer look, but the "star" had dissapeared.   
"Funny," he said. "If I didn't know any better I'd say that was a gundam. But that's impossible. Oh well, I'll tell the guys about it tomorrow at breakfast." With that, he snored for the rest of the night.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning the pilots sat down at an empty round table near the back of the cafeteria. Duo was the first to speak.   
"Hey, did any of you see a shooting star last night? I have reason to believe it was a mobile suit, or even a gundam but..." He trailed off, waiting for someone to say something.  
"I doubt it was a shooting star. It has to be the assassin," Heero replied. "He must have some in a mobile suit of some kind. "  
The others agreed. "Yeah, I guess you're right. We have to be on guard now more than yesterday. Whoever it is might try to attack Relena today," Quatre said.   
Soon, breakfast was over and the five pilots set off to their classes, followed by a truckload of girls.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just go to the Cinq Kingdom. We'll send you a mission when you get there," said Captain   
Smith. He had been telling Atalanta that she had a new mission as an assassin, but it's pretty difficult to get this girl to do what you want.  
"But WHY?!" she asked. "What if when I get there there's no need for my mission?"  
"Just DO it!" the captain said.  
"Don't be a crab...all right," Atalanta said. She walked over to the hanger in the base and climbed into her gundam, Queen. It was purple and gold, not one trace of black, white or any other colors on it. On the head was a tiara, with lavender jewels all around.   
Atalanta headed out of the base and proceeded to the Earth.   
"Estimated to reach the Cinq Kingdom at 0700 hours tomorrow. " It was about midnight when she left the base, for the Captain kept badgering her about many different things. She finally got fed up with it and did not listen to him, and winded up leaving important things behind. "Oh well..." she'd said.   
Sitting back in her chair, almost asleep, Atalanta jumped up when a flashing red light and a beeping sound filled the cockpit.   
"Enemy mobile suits, must destroy." She pulled out her beam saber and began slashing the Taurus suits apart. She laughed.  
"You fools! Don't even try to get me down! You don't stand a chance!" With that, she put her saber away and reached for her boomerangs. They glowed yellow, ready to destroy anything that came in the way of their path. Atalanta lunged them into space, both hitting a number of mobile suits.   
"Hah! What did I tell you? You're no match for me!" When nothing was left but debris, Atalanta continued her mission to Earth. "Piece of cake," she mumbled, entering the exosphere.  
  
After sleeping uncomfortably in her gundam, Atalanta woke to find that she was almost late for school.   
"Blast!" she said and climbed down onto the ground. Her blades weren't nearly fast enough to reach school before the bell rang. She cursed under her breath.   
Finally reaching the school right after the bell rang, she looked up to find a girl with long light brown hair waiting at the top of the steps to the school.   
"Hello, I am Relena Darlian. You must be Atalanta. Please come with me, you need your uniform.   
Atalanta followed Relena into a room to get fitted for her uniform, which took about 5 minutes to change into because it had so many layers. She threw her old clothes, khaki shorts and a lavender T-shirt into her dorm on the way to class.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Well what did you think? Should I write more? The next part will be much more interesting, you'll learn a bunch about Atalanta. I picked the name "Atalanta" because that is the name that best fits my character. If you want to know why, look up "Atalanta" in Greek or Roman mythology, or email me and I'll tell you all I can about her. Review this or email me if you have comments or questions, I'll answer you back!  
  
Kourin-Skya  



End file.
